Faith In Angels
by Angel-Girlie
Summary: Alternate Reality. Please read and review


  
  
Part 1 of Faith In Angels  
By: ~Angel-Girlie~  
Rating: PG  
  
AN.: This story is an alternate reality. Also Serena and Darien are only 2  
years apart. The characters follow how they are mainly in the manga except  
Darien might seem more like the anime version at first.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: By the way I do not in any way own Sailor Moon or these  
characters. A whole bunch of other people do with tons more money than me.  
I'm just borrowing them. Besides I have no money anyway except for this  
shiny penny, but it's all MINE!  
Legend: ' = thought  
" = People talking  
AN = Authors note  
** = Sounds  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena sat looking out into the gray early morning light with her knees  
hugged to her chest. She was dressed in snug blue jeans, a white sweatshirt  
with a pink bunny on it, and pink socks. Her golden hair cascaded over her  
knees from her two buns as she lay her head on them. Serena's crystal blue  
eyes shined with happy memories as she thought of her life before the plane  
crash. Before that dreadful day when her life changed drastically, Serena  
was a happy child without a care in the world. Her eyes started welling up  
with tears as she thought of the day of the crash.  
  
She was 5-yrs. old and arguing like usual with her 3-yr. old brother,  
Sammy, over who would get the window seat on the plane. Her parents had  
settled it by letting Serena sit there for the first half and Sammy for the  
second half of the trip. They never made it to the second half as the plane  
dove into the Pacific Ocean by Japan, without warning, leaving Serena an  
orphan. The people that rescued her had also rescued another child. His name  
was Darien. Serena smiled as she thought of her life-long friend, Darien.  
Darien was 2 yrs. older than Serena and orphaned by the same plane crash.  
Both her and Darien were sent to the same orphanage in Japan.  
  
Serena and Darien were inseparable until one day, Darien had to leave. A  
wealthy American-Japanese family, the Chibas, had adopted him. Serena's eyes  
allowed soft crystal tears to escape as she thought of their good-bye.  
  
Darien had just broken the news to her. She had tried to be happy for him,  
but she couldn't get over the fact that he was leaving her. Darien had tried  
to calm her, but her wails could not be stopped. When Serena finally quieted  
in Darien's arms, he promised he'd come back for her someday. Serena's eyes  
turned hard as blue crystal. 'So much for promises! I'm 18-yrs. old and it  
has been 5 years since he has left! I'm not waiting anymore! I'm going to  
the University of Washington in the United States, and rooming with my best  
friend Mina. Who needs that jerk, Darien!' Serena let out a soft wail as  
she burst into tears.  
  
After several minutes of crying she stopped, and dried her eyes as she  
checked out her packing job ahead. She glanced around the room. It was  
covered with clothes spilling out over her open suitcase, posters were  
rolled up lying on top of the bed, and other trinkets were in various places  
in the mist of being packed in boxes. Serena giggled as she looked around  
the absolute mess of her room. 'Well, I might as well get started. All the  
boxes needed to be gone by noon. Then my suitcases need to be gone with me  
by two.' She sighed as she grabbed the nearest trinket, a bunny figurine  
given to her by Mina 2-yrs. ago. After packing up all her bunny figurines,  
she continued packing up her clothes. She made it over to her dresser to  
pack up more trinkets.  
Serena smiled at the first figurine she picked up on the dresser. It was a  
figurine of a girl angel of about 6 or 7 with pink hair done in meatball  
head fashion with violet eyes and white wings. Serena had this one since she  
was 5. The last present from her parents. Serena had been holding it when  
she was rescued. She had named it Rini because it reminded her of a small  
version of her. Rini knew all of Serena's memories because Serena had told  
her everything. Serena carefully picked up Rini, and packed her gently. She  
felt a warm fuzzy feeling every time she touched her. 'Hmmm...even after all  
these years I still feel better after holding Rini.'  
  
Serena then proceeded to pack the rest of her angel figurines. She walked  
over to the bed, and packed all her posters. Then something caught her eye.  
It was a red crystal rose that Darien had given her before he had left.  
Serena's eyes for the third or fourth time that morning filled with tears.  
She gingerly picked up the rose. 'I know I should get rid of this because it  
reminds me of HIM, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I'll keep it as a  
memory of our happy years at this orphanage.' As her fingers traced the  
outline of the red petals, she glanced around for somewhere to pack it. She  
decided to put it in her suitcase with Rini. Then she continued to gather  
the rest of her clothes.  
  
She was about finished when she heard a knock at her door. 'Hmmm... I  
wonder who that is? "Yes?" Serena asked, loud enough to be heard. "Hey,  
Rena! You up?" whispered a familiar voice.  
"Mina, is that you? Of course I'm up! Come on in," Serena replied softly.  
Mina walked in and shut her door quietly after her. "I thought I was meeting  
you at the airport," Serena whispered. "Nah, I finished packing early, so I  
came to the orphanage to help you," Mina whispered back smiling. Serena's  
face lit up brightly as she smiled. "Well I'm almost finished, but you can  
close those boxes over there." Serena pointed towards the 3 boxes by the  
window on the other side of the bed. "Sure! No prob!" Laughed Mina as she  
walked over 3 boxes to get there. The two girls continued packing in  
silence.   
  
Serena broke the silence as she sighed deeply after she got her suitcase  
shut. Mina glanced over at her through her legs. "You okay?" she whispered,  
concerned. "Yeah, I guess I'm just scared of leaving for a new country and  
home today," Serena replied. Mina turned herself so she could see Serena  
without looking through her legs. "Oh, Serena! Don't worry! I've visited the  
University before. It's absolutely beautiful. Plus you'll have me there to  
keep you company. I'm so glad we both got that scholarship!" "Thanks, Mina!  
You're right! I'll be fine!!" Serena and Mina smiled at each other as they  
continued packing. After another half-hour had gone by, Serena's things were  
completely packed.   
  
------------------------------END OF CHAPTER 1------------------------  
  
  
  
  



End file.
